fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Exile
The Jedi Exile was a male Human Jedi Padawan, on par with most Jedi Knights of the time, who studied at the Academy on Dantooine prior to the Mandalorian Wars. Biography Mandalorian Wars Before she could begin her trials to become a Knight and take on her own apprentice, the Mandalorian Wars surged through the galaxy. The Exile, who had overwhelming compassion for the lives lost on the Outer Rim, was soon lured to battle and joined Jedi Knight Revans forces after being personally recruited by Malak himself; thus never being ordained as a Jedi Knight, and leaving a prospective Padawan, Mical, without a master. The Exile was a General directly under Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. Overseeing the final battle at Malachor V, she gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. This generator crushed both the Republic and Mandalorian soldiers caught in its destructive sphere. The death and destruction caused such a substantial wound in the Force that the shock would have killed the Exile had she not detached herself from the Force. The only Jedi under Revan able to turn away from the dark side after Malachor V, she was also the only Jedi who willingly returned to Coruscant to face trial for her actions - and also to defend them. Despite an impassioned plea, the Jedi High Council decreed that because she had followed Revan to war, she was to be cast out of the Jedi Order. In reality, the Council feared the wound in the Force that surrounded her. Some on the council felt that they were punishing the Exile not because of what she did, but because she was symbolic of the many Jedi that had fallen to the dark side over the course of history. These council members felt that she was the perfect opportunity to examine why and how so many Jedi fall to the dark side. More conservative council members, however, felt no need to do more than exile the former Jedi. Full details of the Exiles adventures in the Outer Rim are unknown, but it is known that Jedi Master Atris had orchestrated the Exiles return to known space. In order to trick the Sith into revealing themselves, she leaked her return to the galaxy and, predictably, attracted the Siths attention. Post-Jedi Civil War The Exiles return to the Republic space occurred in 3,951 BBY. The Harbinger, a Republic cruiser bound to Onderon, suddenly received an order to abort the trip and head to the Outer Rim instead. The Exiles description was included, and she was requested to be given status as a diplomatic passenger and escorted to Telos IV. When the Harbinger had the Exile on board, they were ambushed by a Sith warship. Then Ebon Hawk, a small freighter that once had played a major role in the Jedi Civil War, rescued her from an unappealing fate. With the help of the utility droid T3-M4, the Exile was taken care of, and the Ebon Hawk was guided to the Peragus mining facility. When the Exile woke up from her stupor in the mining facility, she found an old woman left for dead named Kreia (who, as she later found out, was a mysterious Jedi Master exiled by the Council because of her many failed apprentices, Revan included, and who later guided the Exile through her journey to find the missing Jedi Masters who sentenced her to exile). They found the facility to be completely abandoned, except for malfunctioning mining droids. To add to the mystery, the Exiles Force connection slowly began to return. While searching for a way off the station, the Exile found Atton Rand, a man imprisoned within the brig. After Darth Sion and a group of Sith Assassins arrived on the Harbinger, intending to kill the Exile (believing she was the last of the Jedi), the three escaped with T3-M4 onboard the Ebon Hawk, traveling to Telos, finding it to be the only available destination in the Peragus navigational charts. While being pursued by the Sith in the asteroid field around Peragus, laser fire ignited the volatile fuel within the asteroids. The resulting explosion destroyed both the facility and the planet itself, though the Ebon Hawk and the Sith onboard the Harbinger were able to escape. After arriving at the massive Citadel Station in orbit around Telos, the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4 were stolen and brought to the Telosian surface while the Exile and her crew were held for questioning in the Peragus explosion. After Republic investigations proved their innocence, they utilized alternative transportation to get down to the surface, where they were shot down by Czerka air-defense turrets. A Zabrak engineer named Bao-Dur, who designed the Mass Shadow Generator and served under the Exile at Malachor V, saw the crash and pulled the three unharmed from the wreckage. While on the surface, they learned that the Ebon Hawk had been taken to the old planetary aqueducts in the polar region of the planet. Stealing a shuttle from an abandoned military compound, they traveled to the aqueducts and found Atris there, a member of the Council that sentenced the Exile. Atris was attempting to recover lost Jedi teachings and had surrounded herself with several Echani sisters. These sisters, known as Handmaidens, had vowed not to learn the ways of the Jedi. After a heated debate over what the Jedi should have done during the Mandalorian Wars with Atris, the Exile and her party left with the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4. After leaving the academy, T3 revealed that he had managed to download Atriss database while being held, including a recording of the Exiles trial and records of where the last five remaining Jedi Masters were hiding: Atris on Telos, Kavar on Onderon, Vrook Lamar on Dantooine, Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shaddaa, and Lonna Vash on Korriban. The crew went off to these worlds in search of the Jedi in an attempt to unite them against the Sith and to find the answers as to why the Exile was sentenced as such. After locating and conversing with all of the remaining Jedi Masters (except for Lonna Vash, whom the exile found dead at the hands of Darth Sion), the Exile returned to Dantooine to find the rebuilt Jedi Enclave. There Masters Vrook, Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell had formed a council in which they would decide her fate. Right after they reestablished her exile and just before the Masters could strip her of the Force, Kreia stormed into the meeting to save the Exile at the last moment. The Exile, still under her stasis state established by the Masters, was left helpless to defend them as Kreia put the Jedi Masters through the same suffering the Exile had felt on Malachor V, leaving them not only dead, but void of the Force. After she left, the Exile finally regained her strength and departed for Telos IV to find Kreia, now reestablished as Darth Traya. There the Exile was forced to confront Atris at the secret academy. After she defeated her, the Exile was able to persuade Atris to forgive her and help her see the folly of her beliefs. Atris then told the Exile that Traya had fled to Malachor V to wait for her there for a final confrontation. Atris then told her that she was no longer a Jedi and would go into exile and try to find understanding. Shortly thereafter, the Exile faced Darth Nihilus aboard the Ravager, to keep him from destroying Telos in order to fuel his need and hunger for the Force. With the assistance of Visas Marr, former apprentice to Nihilus, and Mandalore with his Mandalorians, the Exile defeated him and headed to Malachor V. After crashing on the surface of Malachor, the Exile proceeded to the Trayus Academy, where she battled the Sith assassins and confronted Darth Sion himself. After persuading Sion to let go of his hatred, which caused Sion to finally succumb to his numerous injuries, she confronted and tried to redeem Kreia, who had revealed her true identity as a Sith Lord. After a fierce but short battle, involving a number of floating lightsabers, the Exile defeated Kreia but spared her life. Before she gave her life to the Force, Kreia gave the Exile information about Revans location in the Unknown Regions and about the future fates of the Exiles allies and the planets they had visited. Shortly after this exchange, Bao-Durs remote reactivated the Mass Shadow Generator in order to completely destroy the planet. The crew of the badly damaged Ebon Hawk retrieved the Exile and escaped the planet. Powers and abilities The Exile, at first, was a Force user of average ability. She demonstrated an unusual ability to easily form connections with others, forming bonds through the Force that allowed her to leech off her followers, though she was largely unaware of this ability. After reconnecting with the Force, the ability became even stronger. She was able to gain greater power through all the deaths she caused, a result of her being a wound in the Force, but again she was largely unaware of it. By using this unknown power, she became quite possibly the most powerful Force practitioner of the era. The Exile was one of only four known Force users to voluntarily sever themselves from the Force (the others being Jacen Solo, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Ben Skywalker at the beginning of The Swarm War, and Kyle Katarn after his subsequent near fall to the dark side on Dromund Kaas. In all four cases the severings were temporary and eventually reversed). The Exile differed from the others in that her connection was severed completely, while the others were only partially disconnected. Significance The ramifications of the Exiles actions are still being felt throughout the galaxy. The Jedi she trained would go on to resurrect the decimated Jedi order into a body that would number thousands until Palpatines great purge. Furthermore the actions she took on Dantooine, Onderon, and Telos would ensure the solidification of a Republic that had been teetering on collapse, and prolong its existence for several thousand more years. Whether this would ultimately prove a good or bad thing will undoubtedly be a subject of debate among historians until times end, but whatever the result it is undeniable that the Exile is an extraordinary example of a single individual upon which the fate of the galaxy, for an albeit brief time, pivoted. Romance Atton Rand Meeting the Jedi Exile when she first walks into his holding cell area in nothing but her underwear, it was an instant attraction for Atton. After she helped him escape and communicated the utility droid, T3-M4, Atton comments that it must be tough considering how she cannot have a family or husband. After being blackmailed by Kreia, Atton sticks around the Exile during her mission to find the Lost Jedi. Going as far to ask one of the Exiles other companions, Bao-Dur, if he had any chance with the Exile. Bao-Dur does not make a comment at the request and continues his mechanical work on the ship. Things got more complicated for Atton when the crew landed on Dantooine and the Exile found her prospective padawan from years before, Mical. Their relationship, though completley friendly, enraged Atton with jealousy, causing Atton to lash out at Mical whenever he simply offered to help. When the bounty hunter Mira joined the crew of the Ebon Hawk, she first noticed Attons close attention of the Exile and Mical, and even coming close to figuring out his secret. Though, Atton finally confessed to the Exile after she ran into a pair of twileks on Nar Shaddaa who claimed that Atton was not Atton at all. Atton confessed that he was shown the force by a woman whom he fell in love with but then killed her for crawling inside his head. With that, the Exile trained Atton as a Jedi. Behind the scenes ). A dark side version was also released.]] Alternate ending The Jedi Exile is the main character in the PC/Xbox video game Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Following the tradition of the first KotOR game, the aforementioned light side story is assumed to be canonical. However, according to Leland Chee, as of February 21, 2006 an official decision on this had not yet been reached. My ass, StarWars.com forums, posted by Tasty Taste, February 21, 2006 01:44 PM, last accessed on March 30, 2006. The alternate dark side story only differs in the fates of the planets Exile visits (Onderon is usurped by Vaklu, Dantooine is captured by Azkul and his mercenaries, Telos becomes a world of machines due to its Czerka takeover, and Malachor V remains intact), as well as one party member (Hanharr joins the players party instead of Mira). Trivia * Just like in the first game, the random name generator has some Easter egg names, like Lann Darth. * Although the player has the choice on what type and color the lightsaber is that Atris takes out during their conversation at the Telos Academy, if the player declines to talk about the lightsaber after Peragus, the default lightsaber is a single-bladed cyan-colored lightsaber. * The characters canon gender was established in The New Essential Guide to Droids, when Exile was referred as she at the articles describing T3-M4, HK-47, and G0-T0. *Although the characters canon allegiance (dark/light side) has not been stated precisely, she is called a heroine in the New Essential Guide to Droids, which many fans believe shows that she is a light sider. This is backed up by the fact that, as of the release of The Sith Lords, every canon game ending has been the light side version. References Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Sources *Chronicles of the Old Republic *The New Essential Chronology *The New Essential Guide to Droids Exile, Jedi Exile, Jedi Exile, Jedi Exile, Jedi Exile, Jedi Exile